


One-Shots of the Hargreeves brothers

by XiaraStar40



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaraStar40/pseuds/XiaraStar40
Summary: Some stories of bonding between siblings, because the Hargreeves deserve a happy childhood.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, The Hargreeves Family, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are accepted in the comments, I hope you like it.

After Reginald Hargreeves bought the seven babies several problems began, many began to criticize the fact that he had bought the children, social services took over the situation, and after finding out that the man only had a selfish reason To adopt the children and that he did not even think to name them, it was determined that he was not suitable to adopt the children, his enemies took advantage of this to send him to trial, and after several conflicts he was sentenced to 20 years in prison.

And as for the children, well, no one wanted to take care of seven babies born in strange circumstances, and I did not have the heart to leave them in an orphanage, so I started the adoption process, I know that not everyone was convinced to give me to My custody, after all I had human characteristics but I didn't have the appearance, even so, I Pogo got custody of the children, the idea was to give the children as normal a childhood as possible, I know that Reginald would not have done it, but he was no longer here, and I was going to do things right, with the help of Grace, a robot mom, we decided to try to give the children the best childhood we could give them. And obviously there were a lot of stories.


	2. Chapter 1- I don't want to be the little brother

Summary: Siblings determine who will be the older brother and the younger brother. 

Age: 6 years

It was a Friday afternoon, Grace had taken them to the park to play for a few hours, but when it was time to leave all the children asked to stay a little longer, Grace would have allowed it, after all it was barely 3 o'clock in the morning. late, but she had to do the house shopping, and as soon as I explained this, Luther told her that he would take care of his brothers until she returns, Grace did not know whether to accept it, but the park was close to the house and the supermarket I was in front of the park, which could happen, so Grace agreed.  
As soon as he left, Diego and Luther began to argue.  
\- "Why do you have to be-be in charge?

\- "Because I'm the oldest, Diego" 

\- "We-we are the same age -" -"Yes but ..."

\- "It's not fair" Before they started to argue for real and there were tears and screams, Five took over, Sometimes his brothers were very immature.

\- "Well listen, we have time to think about who should be the oldest, so we say it as a group" 

Everyone agreed, each thinking about the order in which they should be. Klaus didn't want to be the oldest because it was a lot of responsibility, but he didn't want to be the youngest either, he thought that he could be the third on the list, that would be fine, he also thought that Five should be the older brother, since he was the smartest, already in turn he thought that Ben must be the youngest, he was always the calmest of his brothers, so after all his brothers had thought about it they gathered in a circle to agree on the order from oldest to youngest. 

Five started by saying that each would say who should be the greatest, and the most repeated name would win. 

\- "Well, as was my idea, I started, I think the oldest should be Luther, he is the strongest of all and he always tries to take care of us, besides being the most responsible, I left me. Diego, your turn"

\- "I think w-that the greatest m-should-be you, you are the m-smartest of all, and you're not as bossy as Luther"

\- "I agree with Diego" said Klaus, happy that his brother will think the same as him

\- "Klaus it wasn't your turn yet" said Five

\- "Yes, but I wanted to say it" 

\- "Okay okay, Allison? 

\- "I think it should be Luther, he always protects us all, and tries to cheer us up when we are sad" 

\- "Well, Vanya? 

\- "I ... I think Luther should be" 

\- "Right, Ben?

\- "I think Luther would make a good older brother"

\- "Very well it's four to two, Luther is now the older brother."

\- "Thanks for choosing me guys, I promise you that I will be the best big brother in the world" They all smiled even Diego and Klaus, since they knew that Luther meant it.

\- "Alright now who will be the second oldest, I vote for myself of course"

\- "You can't vote for yourself Five, it's cheating"

\- "If you can Klaus, I made the rules" 

-"but...

\- "I choose myself" said Allison

\- "I vote for Allison" said Luther

\- "I vote p-for me" said Diego.

\- "I will vote for Allison" said Vanya

\- "I vote for Diego" said Klaus

\- "I vote for Five" said Ben

\- "Well counting the votes, Allison wins with three points" 

\- "Yesiiii, I'll be a good older sister, don't worry"

They all congratulated their sister, knowing that she would not do so badly.

\- "Well now the third brother follows, I vote again for myself, because obviously I am more mature than all of you" said Five 

\- "I vote for you Five" said Vanya

\- "I also vote for you Five" said Luther.

Klaus would have wanted to be the third brother, but he knew he couldn't compete with Five, his brother would win anyway, maybe he could be fourth on the list. 

\- "I vote for Five" said Ben 

\- "And that's it, I have four votes so I already won, and I promise to be a better brother from now on" said Cinco somewhat arrogant, his brothers just laughed but deep down they knew that Cinco meant it.

\- "Well now we will choose the middle brother, I think it should be Diego or Ben, anyone is fine" 

\- "I vote for Diego I think he would do better" said Ben

\- "I vote p-for Die-Diego, o-I mean for myself, and-and thanks B-Ben" 

\- "I vote for Diego just because, well I don't even know why" said Allison. 

\- "Well I think I'll vote for Diego too" said Vanya

\- "I-I already won, I-I promise to be a-a good he-brother guys"

They all smiled and joked about whether he meant it, but they also knew that Diego was very protective of all of them so they did not doubt him. Klaus also congratulated his brother, however he already felt very bad for not being chosen, he knew he was not the most mature, but it hurt him that his brothers did not choose him, he did not want to be one of the younger brothers 

\- "Well now there are only three brothers left, who should be the fifth brother, I think Ben" said Five

\- "I umm ... well I would like to be, but I think Ben will do well" said Vanya 

-"I want...-" 

\- "I choose Ben, he will do well I'm sure" said Luther 

\- "I also vote for Ben" said Allison 

\- "Ben already g-won, faith-congratulations Ben" said Diego hugging his brother

\- "Thank you guys, I love you all, I will strive to be a good brother" 

Everyone hugged Ben telling him that he would do well as the fifth older brother, Klaus also hugged him but at that point he was already holding back tears, it wasn't fair that he wanted to be the older brother. 

\- "Well I think now the next should be Vanya, what do you guys say do you agree?" Five asked, not realizing that Klaus already had teary eyes and was about to cry. 

\- "If I agree, it must be Vanya" said Ben

\- "Vanya" said Allison

\- "Va-Vanya" said Diego

\- "Vanya congratulations"

\- "NO! I don't want to be the younger brother, it's not fair!"

And with that Klaus ran off. All the siblings instantly felt bad, somehow they had all considered Klaus as the youngest brother, they did not think that it would affect their brother. So they quickly went looking for it

______________

Klaus was hiding behind some bushes, he tried to hide his tears but he couldn't, it wasn't fair, he wanted to be an older brother, once he saw a program where the younger brother was never taken seriously, he didn't want that to happen , but the more he thought about it, his brothers were right, he always acted like the youngest, he couldn't sleep alone, he was the scariest of all, he was also the most sensitive since he was the one who cried the most, he still used the baby pacifier to help him sleep, and he was the closest to his stuffed unicorn that he carried around the house. He supposed it was obvious that they chose him as the youngest. He was focused on his thoughts that he did not realize that it was already getting dark, panic seized him, and if Grace took his brothers and forgot about him, or if he was lost forever and would not return home. This time she felt her tears rise so she did the first thing that occurred to her, she began to scream. 

\- "LUTHEEEEEEER, DIEGOOOOOO, BEEEEEEN, CINCOOOOOO, ALLISOOOOOON, VANYAAAAA"

After a while his brothers appeared running, they all hugged him trying to comfort him with soothing words.

\- "Hey Klaus, I ... we are very sorry" said Five

\- "Yes, we are really sorry, we did not want you to feel bad" said Luther 

As his other siblings tried to apologize Klaus began to think, how many times did Vanya let him watch his favorite show even though it wasn't his turn, how many times had Ben given him one of his cookies when Klaus finished his too quickly, or when Diego He played hide and seek with him and always let him win, or when Luther carried him around the house when he didn't want to walk, or when Five answered every one of his questions, no matter how ridiculous, or when Allison helped him paint his nails with toy enamel. Or when everyone comforted him when he cried, or when they protected him from ghosts.

\- "I want to be the little brother" he said almost in a whisper. 

"What? But I thought you were sad about that" Ben said.

\- "No, well yes, I ... I saw a program that said that when you were the little brother they ignored you and got upset with you, and I didn't want that to happen to me" he said shyly. 

\- "Hey, we would never do that, I see you as the youngest because I feel like we should protect you, but we love you so much Klaus" said Luther while trying to dry his tears.

\- "I know ... will you forgive me?" Klaus said putting his best puppy eyes. 

\- "Yes, we forgive you, but don't run away again, you scared us a lot" said Diego.

\- "Well, I think Vanya should give a few words, she couldn't do it before" said Five.

\- "Ohhh right, sorry Vany" Klaus said while hugging his sister. - "Don't worry Klaus, I was just going to say that you would be the best little brother in the world"

\- "Of course you do, little brother" Ben said while ruffling Klaus's hair. - "You already do well" said Allison

\- "Thank you, I love you very much" Klaus said blushing at the compliments, causing his brothers to only give each other affectionately. After all, being the youngest wouldn't be so bad. 

_____________ 

Grace was lovingly observing the whole situation a few meters away, she had finished her shopping quickly, and she thought about giving the children a few more hours in the park, although she was worried when she saw one of her little ones cry, she was glad that the children solved it, now she would just have to tell Pogo that the children were in order of age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapters, applications are accepted ^^


	3. Chapter 2 - I Like Someone

Summary: Luther doesn't know how to react when Klaus tells him that he likes a boy in his class.

Age: 13 years 

Luther knew that sooner or later he and his brothers would start dating, or going out with friends more. They had started going to school this year, as Pogo thought they needed more social interaction, they were very popular from the beginning but that doesn't mean they didn't have difficult situations to handle, as now for example, Luther was not the best to talk Of romantic feelings, the best would probably be Diego, since he had been the first to give his first kiss, with Eudora, one of the smartest girls in school. Allison was not far behind either, she had been very good at talking to boys and had seen romance novels as far as she was aware, but other than them the others had almost no experience at all, but it was okay, Luther still believed they were young enough for that That's why when his little brother approached him for advice, Luther didn't expect it to be about "how to tell a guy I like him." This was very new to him. 

\- "Klaus, you don't think we're still young for that, it's not a very important topic" Luther tried to convey the message that he wasn't the one to talk about it, but when he saw Klaus's sad look he had to come up with another plan.

\- "I'm not saying I don't want to help you, it's just that ... I'm not very good at these things ... ummm, who do you like?" This seemed to cheer Klaus up as he started to smile.

\- "His name is Dave, he's in another class but you two are on the soccer team together and you get along" Luther did know Dave, he was the best of the team in football, although he does not want to admit it, they got along well, and they were good friends, but he did not know if he should approve it for Klaus, and if it hurt him? Luther wouldn't know what to do, and it would be his fault for not taking care of his brother. 

\- "If I know him, we are friends, and he is ... he seems like a good guy ... but don't trust yourself, and don't you think Diego or Allison would have been better for falling in love?" At that Klaus sighed dramatically.

\- "Diego would have put himself into overprotective brother mode, and he wouldn't even let me get close to Dave, and Allison would have been very obvious, she could even use her rumors to make Dave fall in love with me, and that's not what I want, Ben he's very shy about it, Vanya wouldn't know what to do, Five would say it's irrelevant, and you ... well, you seem like the best option "

\- "Thanks, I think so, well, okay, it can't be that difficult I watched some romantic comedies with Allison"

\- "I saw them too Lu, but this is real life, what if ... What if Dave doesn't like me?" Klaus said pouting. 

\- "What? No, that's impossible, listen, you are very funny and charming, even more than Diego so there is no way that he doesn't like you" well it was true, Klaus was always the most sociable of all, he did easy enough to make friends, but at the same time she knew her brother could also be very insecure in some cases. 

\- "How do you think I should tell him, maybe making a giant poster, or I could take him a serenade like in the movies, do you think Pogo will give me money for a serenade? Maybe mariachis? ..." 

\- "I'd say something more subtle, why don't you write him a letter" at least that worked in a movie he saw last week. 

\- "A letter! That's it! You're right, it will be the most beautiful letter anyone has written, thank you Lu" said Klaus quickly hugging his brother and going up to his room. 

_________________

The next morning Klaus gave him the letter, at first Luther thought he wanted to know his opinion, so he tried to read it but Klaus took it away instantly, it turns out that Klaus did not want Luther to read the letter, he just wanted me to give it to him to Dave. It was going to be a little awkward for Luther but he had no choice, not seeing how happy Klaus was, Luther wasn't going to screw it up. The letter was in an envelope decorated with glitter, and some heart stickers, it looked very cute, Luther was proud to have helped Klaus on this issue, maybe he was better than Diego in romantic things after all.

-"Hi Dave"

\- "Hi Luther, how are you?" 

\- "Well ... all good ... hey I wanted ... uhhh maybe it's a little unexpected but I wanted to give you this" said Luther giving Dave the letter as quickly as possible. 

\- "Is it for me? Ohhh man ... Luther don't know what to say, I-"

\- "No not yet, take your time and think about it, see you later and let me know" and with that Luther left with a smile on his face, he was definitely the best brother. 

After a few hours Luther found Dave at soccer practice, but his smile faded when he saw Dave's expression. He looked sad almost guilty, but he didn't know why. 

\- "Luther, I ummm I don't know how to say it, but we'll always be friends, we can hang out, and we might even go out sometimes but ... I'm sorry, I like you but I don't like you that way, I'm sorry, but the letter It was pretty "Dave said awkwardly

Of course this would only happen to Luther, he knew he should have asked Allison or Diego for help, and now he was trapped in the most awkward situation of his life, but if he told him that the letter was from Klaus, it wouldn't change a thing, would it? ... he would rather be rejected by Dave than Klaus was ... this confirmed Luther's idea, that they were still too young for this.

______________

\- "And how did Lu go? Did you like my letter? ... does she want to go out with me? Or maybe she wants to-" Klaus stopped when he saw Luther's sad expression. 

\- "Klaus, I, I'm sorry, things didn't go according to plan, and Dave, well ... 

\- "He doesn't like me, right? Okay, it's not that it's very fun to go out with me ...

\- "Klaus .. 

\- "I'm just the guy who sees ghosts, that's stupid .... 

\- "Klaus ... 

\- "And maybe she doesn't even like boys ...

\- "Klaus!" Luther said grabbing his brother's shoulders to get his attention.

\- "What's wrong Lu? I'm trying to vent" he said pouting, he seemed to take it easy, but Luther could see the tears in his eyes, he seemed to be about to cry.

\- "Klaus, Dave thought the letter was from me, he rejected me, not you, which means you still have a chance."

\- "Are you serious? So you think he might like me? " Klaus said smiling softly. 

\- "If Klausy I think he could like you, however it is better not to think about that, what do you say if we go to see movies with they rest, could we order pizza?" 

\- "It's fine Lu, and sorry for making them reject you that must have hurt, especially because the others might find out, and we know that Diego would not stop laughing, and I don't want to imagine Five ..." 

\- "If I do know, we could not talk about this again, and by the way, I know I'm not the right one, but the right person will come Klaus, I don't know who it will be, but whoever it is I will support you, I just won't go back to send a letter, I won't do that again. " 

\- "Yes, you will do it again, I am not going to give up so easily with Dave"

_______________________

Dave came home and locked himself in his room, he had a difficult day, Luther Hargreeves I had told him that he liked, which was a bit weird, they were good friends but there was no way they were anything more, especially because Dave was in love with his brother by Luther, Klaus Hargreeves. But the more I thought about it, something didn't seem right, Luther couldn't have made such a nice letter, he knew Luther and he knew he never liked decorations and that kind of thing, but then who could have written that letter ... maybe ... Klaus? ... not impossible, Luther would have told him that if that was the case. He could ask him but he already felt bad for having rejected him. 

Dave could only sigh and think of a way to tell Klaus that he was in love with him ... maybe a letter?


	4. Chapter 3 - Words are complicated

Summary: Diego feels bad about his stuttering, his brothers are there to help him.  
Age: 10 years 

Diego was not very good with his words, it was something that all his brothers, Grace and Pogo knew, and there was no problem, but there were days when the subject seemed to affect him too much, luckily his brothers knew what to do.

Luther knew how difficult it was for Diego to control his stuttering, normally when he felt bad he would go to Grace, she would calm him down and help him with her words, while his brothers would support him by giving him words of encouragement, however this day Grace was traveling with Pogo to buy some things for the house, leaving the children in charge of Agnes, her backup babysitter, for a couple of days, Agnes was very kind, and prepared the best Donuts in the whole city, but she knew that Diego did not have confident enough to ask for help. Now it would be up to his brothers to help him overcome this problem. 

Allison realized that her brother Diego hadn't said a single word all day since yesterday, she knew it was because of his stuttering, on bad days Diego wouldn't speak until Grace convinced him that he was okay, but Grace wouldn't he was here, and Allison wasn't going to sit around doing nothing, he was her little brother after all, she would help him, and she knew the others would too. 

Luther had called a family meeting, everyone attended except Diego, who was in his room, one by one gave ideas to help, in the end it was decided that each one would try to encourage Diego in their own way, and if none of them succeeded at the end of of the day everyone would have a sleepover in their room. First it was Ben's turn, his plan was to try to read some comics with Diego, if his brother wanted to talk he would help him but he was not going to pressure him.

\- "Hello Diego, sorry for entering without warning but I have some new comics, I thought we could read them together" His brother just nodded, but Ben could notice a small smile on his face, although he also noticed some tear stains, Ben just wanted to hug his brother right now, and he did. 

At first his brother tensed a little, but in the end he hugged him back. Together they read comics all morning, even managed to make Diego laugh after a bad joke from Ben, but did not say a single word. When they finished their comics Diego tried to say a word, but when he saw that he could not be silent again, Ben noticed his frustration and rushed to give his brother a hug. 

\- "Okay brother, I have you, you will be fine, I know that words are difficult sometimes but you are not alone" he said passing a comforting hand on his back.

Then it was Cinco's turn, the plan was simple, but practical, Cinco thought of taking Diego to the games room, if Diego was having fun he could say something spontaneous. He could even let Diego win, Cinco didn't like to lose in games but he would do it to help Diego.

\- "Do you want to play for a while? The game room is free and I thought it would be fun" He saw Diego hesitate so he hastened to add something else. 

\- "If you win, I'll do your homework for a week." Diego accepted the offer and ran to the games room. After three rounds in which Diego had won, he looked much more relaxed and cheerful, but he still hadn't said anything. After the fourth round Diego stopped, Cinco could understand that he was tired, so he tried to use his last resort.

\- "It's fun to play with you, you're not as competitive as Luther or Allison, but you're good enough to be entertaining, who would you like to play with next? Diego just shrugged, but smiled, Cinco couldn't push him any more, so he resigned himself and smiled back. 

Then it was Allison's turn, she had planned a tea party, it would be quiet, and they could eat the cake that Grace had baked yesterday. 

\- "Come on, I know you think it's boring, but it's not that bad I promise" Diego rolled his eyes but finally accepted. 

They spent the tea party calmly, Allison was talking about magazines or about how little she knew about sports, Diego would listen to her, and make expressions to follow the conversation, but he would say nothing more than just a couple of sighs after hearing about the novel romance that Allison was reading, they both laughed after Allison tried to teach Diego some etiquette, in the end they ended up having a food fight with the cake and other sweets.

In the end Allison gave him a hug and tried to make him say something, even if it was just a little word. 

\- "We should do this more often don't you think?" Diego nodded calmly. 

\- "Di, you know that if you need to say something, you can try, I'm not going to pressure you, but I want you to know that we love you" 

Diego tried to say something, I tried, but nothing came out, at the end I took a paper and wrote "I know Ally, I love them too, you don't have to worry" Allison hugged her brother and ruffled his hair. 

\- "Technically if I can worry, that's what older sisters do, silly" he said affectionately, at least he managed to make Diego have fun. 

At dusk it was Luther's turn, he had planned an afternoon at the observatory, he could put on music, and he could ask Diego to teach him to dance, Diego was always the best at dancing.

\- "It's a quiet place, we can put music on without disturbing others, and you know, you could teach me those dance steps you learned." Diego blushed slightly, but nodded. And so they spent the afternoon with Diego trying to teach his dance steps to Luther, it was in one of those movements that Luther slipped and fell to the ground, Diego was scared for a moment and tried to apologize, but could not. 

\- "L-Lu ... I-I" was silent when he saw that he could not pronounce it well, and tears ran down his face. Luther knew it wasn't Diego's fault, and it broke his heart to see his little brother trying to apologize ... he quickly hugged him trying to calm him down.

\- "Shhh, Diego, it's okay, you don't have to apologize, it's okay if you can't speak right now, I know words can be complicated, and we won't force you to say something if you don't want to, but you will always have our support" slowly and He carefully wiped some tears from his brother's face. He saw Diego frown a bit, he could imagine him saying something like "I'm not a little boy Luther", but then Diego showed a shy smile, and after a while they sat down to make paper airplanes, Diego would use his power to control them, and Luther would congratulate him on the good handling of his power. Luther knew his brother would talk when he's ready, for now the best they could do was have a good time.

Then it was Vanya's turn, she had thought about playing music, she played the violin while Diego played the electric guitar, they weren't very good but it was fun.

\- "I found these parts in the library, we could try." Diego nodded running towards the music room. They both played the best they could, it didn't turn out too bad, they had a lot of fun, at one point they even changed instruments, Vanya played the piano and Diego the drums, the laughter and the sound of music filled the whole room. 

\- "We should form a band, the seven of us would be famous" said Vanya calmly. 

\- "Y-Yes" said Diego smiling. Vanya almost jumped for joy, she knew it was just a short word, but it felt good for Diego to speak again, so she quickly hugged her brother. 

\- "We could do a concert tomorrow, Klaus could sing, Ben would play the piano, and Luther would play drums, Allison and Cinco would be the audience and Agnes could make donuts." This time Diego just nodded, but Vanya knew he was happy. Sometimes Diego didn't necessarily have to say something, his expressions were enough to know his state of mind.

It was almost night when it was Klaus's turn, he knew that Diego loved cars, so what better idea than to use his, technically the car was Pogo's, but they also lived in the mansion so it was theirs too... Pogo had told them they were still too young to learn to drive. That made Klaus all the more wanting to try it, and he knew Diego wanted it too.

\- "Diego, my favorite brother, guess what we are going to do today" Klaus said as he dragged Diego towards the garage of the mansion. Diego didn't want to know, Klaus was a lot of fun but his ideas always ended up in trouble. He tried to think that it might be what Klaus had planned, until he saw the car and got the idea. He wished he could tell her it wasn't a good idea.

\- "Come on Di, I know it will be fun, Pogo is not here, and you don't want to wait until you're 16 do you?" Diego was still not convinced. 

\- "Please, please, please" Klaus repeated rolling puppy eyes. And it worked, Diego got into the car, in the passenger seat, since Klaus had reserved the driver's seat. 

Little by little they began to move forward, the mansion had a large parking lot so they would not have problems. Or maybe yes. 

\- "Easy, I watched many videos of how to drive on the internet, I can drive it, you just enjoy it" Klaus said, stepping on the accelerator.

They spent a good time exchanging places, laughing, and playing loud music, and they would go around the parking lot for a few laps, sometimes knocking down some flower pots but nothing serious. Until Klaus chose to go outside. Diego was having a lot of fun that he didn't realize. He only realized when he saw that Klaus was a few centimeters from crossing the exit door, Diego tried to take the steering wheel from him, but Klaus snatched it from him, in the end they ended up leaving, it was fortunate that there were no cars at that moment, Klaus He smirked smugly, but at that moment he deviated from the path heading towards a lamp post. 

\- "S-shit, Klaus" Diego said taking control of the wheel, and finally hitting the brakes. Once she made sure they were safe, she looked back at Klaus, but was surprised to see him very happy even though they almost hit the car.

\- "I'm happy for you, I knew you could talk Di" Klaus shouted with pure joy, and then his expression changed a little more concerned.

\- "But mom won't like you swearing" he said dramatically. Diego couldn't help but laugh, he knew that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get mad at Klaus.

\- "G-let's go-inside" he said taking his brother's hand and getting out of the car. - "Hey Di, a run to the house" said Klaus running towards the mansion followed by Diego. 

____________________ 

At the end they had their sleepover in Diego's room, Agnes made them donuts and let them sleep late. The brothers joked and watched movies. Diego was happy to have his brothers by his side, he knew they loved him, and that he would never be alone, he was about to fall asleep snuggled between Luther and Klaus, until he remembered that they left the car outside the mansion...well they could tell Agnes tomorrow.


End file.
